


I Could Paint You By Numbers, and Color You In

by just_vanilla



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 05:57:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6644092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_vanilla/pseuds/just_vanilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall ma tabliczkę na drzwiach swojego pokoju na uniwerku, która stała się obiektem zainteresowania tajemniczego wielbiciela, który zostawia mu piękne rysunki. To chyba logiczne, że Niall zakochuje się w artyście. Szkoda tylko, że w międzyczasie pała uczuciem do swojego najlepszego przyjaciela.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [I Could Paint You By Numbers, and Color You In](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1813261) by [YinAndYangOnIce](https://archiveofourown.org/users/YinAndYangOnIce/pseuds/YinAndYangOnIce). 



  - Więc... to koza? - zapytał Zayn, pochylając się, więc jego oczy były na wysokości białej tablicy. Niall skrzywił się, zamykając marker, który trzymał w dłoni i uderzył Zayna biodrem, by także móc zerknąć na obrazek.

  - Nie! To kot! Która część sprawiła, że pomyślałeś, że to koza? - zapytał. Jasne, to nie było dobre, ale dla niego wyglądało jak kot.

  - Nie jestem pewien - powiedział Zayn, mrużąc oczy na obrazek. - Myślę, że broda?

  - Co? To nie broda, to jego mała przywieszka! Taka jak te, które mają zwierzęta, by ludzie znali ich adres! - Niall wydął wargę, otwierając drzwi, by wrzucić markery na łóżko, zanim zamknął drzwi na klucz.

  - Po co kozie przywieszka? - zapytał Zayn, gdy ruszyli w dół korytarza, do drzwi prowadzących na schody.

  - To nie jest koza! - warknął Niall, uderzając Zayna figlarnie w ramię, ale i tak się uśmiechając.

            Tablica na drzwiach Nialla i Louisa była tam od początku roku i była przedmiotem wyrażania "kreatywności" na swojej powierzchni. Na początku, Louis używał jej głównie do rysowania penisów i niegrzecznych słów, tylko po to by wywołać zamieszanie, ale ich rezydent, Ed, myślał, że to zabawne, więc po prostu rysował je dla zabawy, dopóki się nie znudził i przestał.  Kilku innych ludzi rysowało na niej, dziewczyny z piętra wyżej, z którymi się zaprzyjaźnił, czasami rysowały kwiatki i serduszka, i wizerunki ognistej antyutopii, prowadzonej przez twardzielkę, kobietę, królową-wojownika, a Harry, współlokator Zayna, pisał inspirujące lub, co najmniej myślał, że są inspirujące, cytaty na tablicy, tuż po tym, jak je tweetował. Ale Niall naprawdę był tym, który robił z niej największy użytek.

            Rysował na niej może raz w tygodniu, zmieniając obrazek kiedy był znudzony patrzeniem na niego, gdy wracał do pokoju lub gdy stawał się zbyt rozmazany lub brakowało części. Nie był świetnym artystą, pierwszy to przyzna, ale to nie powstrzymywało go od próbowania narysowania śmiesznych zwierząt, mówiących śmieszne rzeczy w dymkach, by sprawić, by wszyscy się śmiali.

            Dostał kilka komplementów za swój rysunek szczura w mankini, mówiącego „Wa-wa-wee-wah”, jak Borat*, chociaż musiał wyjaśnić to kilku ludziom („Bo-RAT**, rozumiecie?”), a kiedy narysował pianino z zniekształconym palcem przyciskającym klawisz D, z podpisem „On chce D”, a potem, niżej „(Nie, poważnie, struna w mojej gitarze pękła, ktoś ma wolną?)”

            Niewielu ludzi zwracało uwagę na jego obrazki. Przez większość czasu ktoś mówił mu, że to zabawne albo przynajmniej pytał, czy to coś nowego, ale jedyną osobą, która konsekwentnie, niezawodnie upewniała się, by powiedzieć mu, że lubi jego nowe rysunki, był Zayn.

            On i Louis poznali Zayna na początku roku i raczej dość szybko się zgrali, szczególnie Harry i Louis, którzy zaczęli się umawiać zanim pierwszy semestr dobiegł końca i skończyli, dzieląc pokój niemal tak często, jak robili to ze swoimi właściwymi współlokatorami. Szczęściem było to, że Niall i Zayn tak dobrze się dogadywali, ponieważ przynajmniej wiedział, że jest miejsce, gdzie może iść, gdy Louis wyrzucał go, by uprawiać seks – i vice versa.

            I to nie było tak, że specjalnie rysował rzeczy na tablicy, tylko by usłyszeć, jak Zayn mówił o nich miłe rzeczy. To był bodziec, ale to nie był jedyny powód. Czasami świat po prostu potrzebował więcej rysunków dinozaurów tańczących na rurze.

~~~

            Jedynym powodem, dla którego Niall zauważa różnicę na swoich drzwiach było to, że właśnie skończył nowy rysunek, kiedy wychodził na zajęcia; obrazek Obamy robiącego znak Westside, z którego był szczególnie dumny (Zayn powiedział, że jego dłonie wyglądają bardziej jak pazury, ale nieważne), i był dość zmartwiony, gdy zobaczył, że zostało to zmazane do czasu, gdy wrócił.  
            Chociaż miał tylko kilka sekund na bycie smutnym, bo ktokolwiek zmazał jego obrazek, zastąpił go czymś innym. Kreskówką, by być dokładnym, chłopca z blond włosami i niebieskimi oczami, grającego na gitarze z dymkiem nad głową, wypełnionym nutami. Kreskówkowy chłopiec siedział na trawiastym wzgórzu pod drzewem i miał największy uśmiech na twarzy.  
  
            Mógł sam wywnioskować kto był na obrazku, ale na wszelki wypadek, słowo **„NIALL”** zostało napisane pod rysunkiem, niebieskimi literami, a pod nim **„Nasz Mały Śpiewający Ptaszek”**.  
  
            To było naprawdę urocze, ale co więcej, dobrze zrobione; każde pociągnięcie markera wydawało się być idealnie wyliczone. Nie było bezpańskich znaków czy plam takich jak te, które pojawiały się, kiedy Niall rysował na tablicy. Wydawało się to zawsze dużo trudniejsze, rysowanie na tablicy, zwłaszcza, gdy odbywało się to w pionie, a jego ruchy były zawsze niezręczne, ale to nie wydawało się problemem dla kogokolwiek, kto to narysował.  
  
            Niall pozwolił sobie prześledzić obrazek, szukając jakiegoś znaku lub podpisu, ale nic nie znalazł. Kiedy się napatrzył (i zrobił zdjęcie telefonem, ponieważ to był naprawdę ładny rysunek, a te nigdy nie wytrzymywały długo na korytarzu pełnym studentów), popchnął drzwi i wszedł do środka, niezaskoczony tym, że znalazł Louisa leżącego na łóżku, z laptopem na brzuchu. Mógł niemal pomyśleć, że chłopak robi pracę domową, gdyby nie znał go lepiej i nie słyszał dźwięku Gry o Tron dochodzącego z małych głośników.  
  
  - Hej, Lou – powiedział, upuszczając torbę na podłogę obok biurka.  
  
  - Zamknij się, patrzę na Jona Starka – odpowiedział Louis.  
  
  - Wiesz, kto narysował ten obrazek na naszej tablicy? – zapytał Niall, ignorując spojrzenie, które posłał mu Louis, kiedy zatrzymał odcinek w połowie jego pytania, by móc albo lepiej słyszeć Nialla, albo poczekać, aż Niall przestanie gadać, by mógł wrócić do oglądania swojego serialu. Najprawdopodobniej chodziło o to ostatnie.  
  
            Jedynym powodem, dla którego Niall zapytał, było to, że Louis był nawet gorszym artystą od niego, jego jedynym polem tryumfu w tej dziedzinie był ten sam tryumf, który pojawiał się w jego życiu romantycznym, czyli penisy.  
  
  - Nie, to było już, kiedy wróciłem – powiedział Louis, uderzając palcami w połowie w zamyśleniu, w połowie niecierpliwie o obudowę laptopa. – Ale to miłe, prawda? Wydaje się, że ktoś cię lubi.  
  
            Niall tak naprawdę o tym nie pomyślał, ale teraz, gdy o tym myślał, raczej w to wątpił.  
  
  - Nie – powiedział. – Prawdopodobnie to czyiś miły sposób na powiedzenie mi, bym zamykał okno gdy zamierzam śpiewać po północy.  
  
            Ale Louis już nie zwracał na niego uwagi, wrócił do swojego serialu, specjalnie zwiększając głośność, dopóki Niall nie zrozumiał przekazu (Louis był świetnym chłopakiem, naprawdę, tylko stawał się naprawdę, naprawdę zrzędliwy, kiedy ktoś przeszkadzał mu w czasie Gry o Tron.)

  
~~~

  
  - To prawda, czyż nie? – zapytał Zayn, kiedy pojawił się pod drzwiami Nialla, jak zawsze, więc mogli iść razem na zajęcia.  
  
            (Kiedy zobaczył obrazek po raz pierwszy, kiedy przyszedł zapytać Niall czy ten chce iść na kolacje, wyglądał na zaskoczonego i zapytał Nialla, czy on to narysował.  
  
  - Nie, oczywiście, że nie – powiedział Niall, przewracając oczami. – Nie potrafię rysować nawet w połowie tak dobrze, a poza tym, czy to nie byłoby nieco aroganckie z mojej strony, gdybym to zrobił?  
  
            Zayn uśmiechnął się pod nosem i wzruszył ramionami, zanim  
poszedł z nim w dół korytarza.)  
  
            Niall odwrócił się do Zayna, unosząc w pytaniu brwi.  
  
  - Cóż, jesteś jak nasz śpiewający ptaszek, racja? – odpowiedział. – Zawsze śpiewasz, i mogę policzyć na jednej ręce każdy raz, odkąd cię poznałem, kiedy byłeś bez gitary w dłoni. – Skinął na gitarę, która była przewieszona przez plecy Nialla, by udowodnić swoją rację.  
  
  - Czuję się bez niej nagi – powiedział Niall, wydymając wargę i sięgając do tyłu, by poklepać futerał gitary, rozkoszując się miękkim, głuchym dźwiękiem.  
  
  - Teraz wyobrażam sobie ciebie, chodzącego całkowicie nago, poza swoją gitarą i nie mającego pojęcia, dlaczego wszyscy są tak zakłopotani, widząc cię – powiedział Zayn, uśmiechając się ogromnie, a Niall prychnął.  
  
  - Przestań wyobrażać mnie sobie nago, Malik. To niesprawiedliwe dla ciebie – powiedział żartobliwie, a Zayn zaśmiał się wysoko.  
  
  - Ale jak inaczej mam się do ciebie dobrać? – Zażartował, uśmiechając się do siebie, kiedy Niall zarumienił się i widział, że ta rozmowa była mniej lub bardziej skończona.

 

 

*Borat – postać fikcyjnego dziennikarza z Kazachstanu, wymyślona i grana przez brytyjskiego komika, Sachę Barona Cohena.  
**rat – szczur.


	2. Chapter 2

                Niall zdecydował się zatrzymać rysunek na swojej tablicy; czuł się źle na samą myśl zmazania czegoś tak ładnego, zwłaszcza biorąc pod uwagę, że to była czyjaś ciężka praca, a jedyną rzeczą, którą mógłby to zastąpić, były jego własne przeciętne bazgroły.

                Wydawało się, że powstała niewypowiedziana zasada, że reszta osób na jego piętrze zawarła jakiegoś rodzaju porozumienie bez potrzeby mówienia: ten jeden rysunek nie został zatarty ani zniszczony. To nie zdarzało się często, że reszta chłopaków mieszkających tutaj, brała wolne od domalowywania cycków na jego rysunkach albo pisania podłych rzeczy na jego wiadomościach, ale to się zdarzało i zazwyczaj nie miał nic przeciwko, właściwie śmiał się z tego, bo bardziej lub mniej, właśnie do tego kupił tablicę; do bzdur i śmiechu.

                Ale przez pierwsze kilka dni po pojawieniu się małego rysunku na tablicy, Niall mógł odetchnąć z ulgą za każdym razem, gdy wracał z zajęć, znajdując rysunek nienaruszony, a po tygodniu czy coś około tego, był całkiem pewien, że nikt go nie ruszy.

                Tak naprawdę nie wierzył, że ten rysunek był czyimś miłym sposobem na powiedzenie mu, by się zamknął, ale nie sądził także, że ktoś z nim flirtował. Nie wiedział co to było, ale jakakolwiek była przyczyna umieszczenia tego tutaj, był prawdopodobnie przesadnie tym dotknięty. Lubił to, że ktoś zauważył go grającego i śpiewającego, i dał mu znać, że mu się to podoba.

                Więc dlatego był zraniony, kiedy wrócił w piątek z zajęć i zobaczył, że rysunku nie ma. Czuł, jak jego oczy zaczynają piec, co było śmieszne, ponieważ to były tylko bazgroły na tablicy, kiedy zauważył coś pozostawionego. Kiedy się zbliżył, natychmiast rozpoznał dymek od poprzedniego rysunku.

**„ANNA, GDZIE MÓJ SUPER STRÓJ?!”***

                Pod spodem był rysunek Elsy, z warkoczem i w sukience, i w ogóle, ale jej oczy były zakryte przez tą rzecz, białe okulary jakie miał Mrożon w Iniemamocni. Jej twarz marszczyła się, a Niall uśmiechnął się szerokim, głupim uśmiechem.

                Nie było tajemnicą, że kochał Krainę Lodu, każdy film Disneya był wystarczający, by połechtać jego wyobraźnię, jeśli miał być szczery, ale ten był szczególnie bliski jego sercu, co było okropnie oczywiste dla wszystkich wokół niego, biorąc pod uwagę, że chodził, pukając do drzwi przyjaciół, nucąc „Do you want to build a snowman?”, jak i mistrzowską interpretację „Let It Go”, którą traktował wszystkich , kiedy brał prysznic przez całe trzy tygodnie po obejrzeniu filmu.

                Ktokolwiek to narysował, wiedział, jak sprawić, by się uśmiechnął.

                Raz jeszcze, Louis nic nie wiedział o rysunku na ich drzwiach, ale tym razem wydawał się niemal tak zaciekawiony jak Niall, uśmiechając się, kiedy chłopak to wyciągnął.

  - Ktokolwiek to był, musi znać cię raczej dobrze – powiedział. – Ale z drugiej strony, śpiewałeś tą piosenkę dosłownie wszędzie, gdzie poszedłeś, więc może nie.

                Niall tylko skinął w zamyśleniu głową, niezbyt zainteresowany twórcą uroczych obrazków pozostawionych anonimowo na jego tablicy; przynajmniej, nie tak zainteresowany jak był swoim zadaniem z astronomii, które miał zrobić na poniedziałek.

~~~

                Niall dostał wiele komplementów z powodu tego rysunku; więcej, niż dostał kiedykolwiek wcześniej w stosunku do własnych rysunków (chociaż nie mógł być zgorzkniały z tego powodu) i kiedy wszyscy pytali kto to narysował (dobrze, może był nieco zgorzkniały przez to, że zakładali (prawidłowo), że to nie on to zrobił, ale cokolwiek, drobiazgi), mówił im, że nie jest pewien.

  - Może to Ed. – Zasugerował Zayn. – Nie jest zły w rysowaniu. Zaprojektował wiele swoich tatuaży. I Harry’ego.

  - To nie ja, stary. – Obrócili się w porę, by zobaczyć dzikie, czerwone włosy Eda, wystające z pokoju dwoje drzwi dalej od Nialla. Miał patyczki do jedzenia w jednej ręce, a w drugiej trzymał pudełko na wynos i zasysał lo mein** do ust. – Chociaż to zabawne. Szkoda, że ja o tym nie pomyślałem.

  - Przyniosłeś mi ciasteczko szczęścia? – Niall zapytał, a Ed przewrócił oczami.

  - Tak, ale już je otworzyłem. Było napisane „Połkniesz osiem kutasów przed końcem tygodnia”.

  - To tak, jakby wiedzieli, że zamierzam je otworzyć – powiedział z poważną miną. – Cześć, stary.

                Ed skinął głową, zanim wrócił do swojego pokoju, a Zayn się roześmiał.

~~~

                Dwa ostatnie obrazki pojawiły się w piątki, więc Niall nie był zaskoczony, kiedy następny także pojawił się w piątek, chociaż był podekscytowany.

                Z tego, co mógł powiedzieć, to był pies z plecakiem odrzutowym, latający w kosmosie.

                **„Słyszałem, jak mówiłeś urocze rzeczy”** , było napisane na niebiesko i podkreślone na górze tablicy, a pod spodem, na zielono: „ **Co, jeśli dałbyś psu plecak odrzutowy?”**

                Więc, to było... coś.

                Niall był znany z palenia odrobiny trawki z Zaynem i kiedy nie miał egzaminów następnego dnia, albo był naprawdę zestresowany i zdecydowanie był znany z odrobiny (dużej ilości) picia alkoholu od czasu do czasu i był jednym z tych kolesi, którzy mówili mnóstwo bzdur, kiedy byli upici, ale nie pamiętał tego do następnego dnia, kiedy ktoś, uśmiechając się złośliwie, wyciągał to. Ale Niall faktycznie pamiętał jak to powiedział i, co może być najgorszą częścią, powiedział to całkowicie trzeźwy.

                Ale najwyraźniej to nie miało znaczenia dla tego, ktokolwiek stał się jego prywatnym dekoratorem drzwi przez ostatnie kilka tygodni; ten dzieciak nie tylko nie myślał, że głupie gówno wychodzące z jego ust nie było wcale głupie, ale najwyraźniej poszedł o wiele dalej, myśląc, że było to całkiem urocze.

                Gdy wszedł do swojego pokoju, natychmiast spotkał się z głupkowatym uśmiechem Louisa i jego błyszczącymi oczami, które błyszczały tak tylko wtedy, gdy Niall zrobił coś głupiego i mógł go przez to gnębić.

  - „Co, jeśli dałbyś psu plecak odrzutowy?” – zapytał szyderczym tonem i Niall jęknął.

  - Hej, to całkowicie słuszne pytanie z odpowiedzią, która, jestem pewien, byłaby istotna. Dla nauki – powiedział obronnie, rzucając torbę na łóżko a potem podążając za nią, krzywiąc się na ostry jęk sprężyn, gdy wylądował na materacu. – A poza tym, ktoś tam myśli, że to urocze pytanie. Lub coś do powiedzenia. Lub cokolwiek. Jestem uroczy. Ty jesteś obrzydliwy.

  - Muszę się nie zgodzić – odpowiedział głos i Niall obrócił się, by zobaczyć Harry’ego otwierającego drzwi i wchodzącego do środka z dwoma puszkami sody w dłoniach; jedną podał Louisowi w zamian otrzymując buziaka w policzek. – Z tą częścią, gdzie Louis jest obrzydliwy, nie z tą, gdzie Niall jest uroczy. Jesteś uroczy. Jak kaczątko.

  - Dzięki, Haz – powiedział Niall, sięgając i wyciągając puszkę z dłoni Louisa, kiedy ten wciąż pochylał się, obcałowując twarz Harry’ego.

                Otworzył ją z zadowolonym uśmiechem na twarzy, a potem poczuł się natychmiast źle, kiedy Harry zaoferował swojemu chłopakowi własną puszkę, widząc jego urażoną minę. Niall skończył, oddając puszkę Harry’emu i markotnie idąc kupić sobie własną (może to nieco dramatyczne, ale Louis i Harry byli obrzydliwie uroczy i był na to zły, a niech to.)

  - Niall! – Usłyszał jak ktoś woła jego imię i zerknął w dół korytarza, by zobaczyć Zayna uśmiechającego się do niego i machającego.

                Uśmiechnął się, odmachując mu.

  - Cześć, stary – odpowiedział, przybijając z nim żółwika.

  - Hej, właśnie wybierałem się na jakąś kolację – powiedział. – Chciałem zobaczyć, czy ze mną pójdziesz.

                Niall natychmiast skinął głową, decydując, że w czasie kiedy on poszedłby po sodę i wrócił, Harry i Louis zagłębiliby się w moduł obściskiwania i to było nieprzyjemne dla wszystkich zaangażowanych. Pomijając, no wiecie, Harry’ego i Louisa. Zasadniczo wszystkich poza Niallem. I poza tym, zawsze był głośny i nigdy nie mówił “nie” na wyjścia z Zaynem.

  - Jasne, stary, brzmi świetnie, tylko wezmę portfel – powiedział, machając jedynym dolarem, który wziął na sodę. Wrócił się i otworzył drzwi, niezaskoczony i raczej wciąż niewzruszony, kiedy pierwszą rzeczą, jaką zobaczył tuż po wejściu, były plecy Louisa i wielkie dłonie Harry’ego, ściskające tyłek chłopaka. – Chłopacy, nie było mnie dosłownie przez trzydzieści sekund – parsknął, wyciągając obronnie dłoń, aby zapobiec przeciekowi tego zachowania do jego umysłu. Nie to, żeby nie widział (lub słyszał) tego wcześniej. Głównie tylko na pokaz.

  - Tak, i to zajęło jakieś dziewiętnaście sekund by ten się rozkręcił. – Louis zażartował, przechylając głowę, wskazując na swojego chłopaka, który leżał pod nim.

  - Heeeeeej. – Głos Harry’ego uniósł się, chociaż był nieco niski i zachrypnięty i ugh, obrzydliwe.

  - Wychodzę zjeść z Zaynem, zakładając, że wciąż mam apetyt po tym spotkaniu – powiedział Niall, idąc w stronę drzwi, marząc, by mógł być zaskoczony, kiedy odpowiedzią Louisa było poruszeniem brwiami, zanim zanurkował, by ponownie zacząć całować szyję Harry’ego.

                Gdy otworzył drzwi, Harry musiał zauważyć własnego współlokatora czekającego na zewnątrz, ponieważ zawołał:

  - Hej, Zayn! Kupiłem mleko, gdy byłeś na zajęciach!

                Zayn uśmiechnął się, machając.

  - Świetnie, stary, dzięki za to. Bawcie się dobrze.

  - Będziemy! Do zobaczenia później! – powiedział, gdy drzwi się zamknęły i, z pomocą Louisa, także jego usta.

                Niall prychnął.

  - Twój współlokator.

  - Mój współlokator? Twój współlokator! On jest taki tylko z powodu Louisa. – Zayn uśmiechnął się, żartobliwie uderzając Nialla swoim ramieniem. – Och, i przy okazji, latałby.

  - Słucham? – spytał Niall, podnosząc wzrok, bo upewniał się, że ma dowód w portfelu (na szczęście był, w innym przypadku to byłaby trzecia strata w tym semestrze.)

  - Co by było, gdybyś dał psu plecak odrzutowy – powiedział Zayn, rzucając spojrzenie na tablicę na drzwiach Nialla. – Wyobrażam sobie, że by latał.

                Niall westchnął ciężko, ale nie mógł nie uśmiechnąć się na żałosny żart Zayna.

  - Przynajmniej ktoś jest zainteresowany moim badaniem naukowym.

                Zayn parsknął i trącił go łokciem w stronę drzwi.

 

 

*zdanie to wypowiada właśnie Mrożon w animacji “Iniemamocni”, choć w oryginale pada słowo “kochanie”, zamiast “Anna”.  
** lo mein – chińska potrawa zawierająca trzy rodzaje makaronu, warzywa, a także mięso lub owoce morza.


	3. Chapter 3

  - Więc, żadnego podpisu ani nic, co? – zapytał Zayn, fachowo podnosząc pałeczkami ryż do ust, podczas gdy Niall zawodził z raczej dużym kawałkiem kurczaka.

  - Nie, tylko obrazek – mruknął, poddając się i raczej bestialsko nadziewając kurczaka na jeden z patyczków i podnosząc do ust, tylko po to, by uderzyć nim o wargę i pozwolić, by upadł na talerz.

                Zayn roześmiał się, podczas gdy Niall wpatrywał się beznadziejnie w kawałek jedzenia przez kilka minut, zanim odepchnął talerz na bok i przysunął sobie hamburgera, którego zamówił, wiedząc, że chińszczyzna wywoła za wiele stresu.

  - I nikt nic nie powiedział? – zapytał Zayn, nabierając rybę z talerza Nialla i wsadzając sobie do ust.

                Niall zastanawiał się, czy chłopak rozumie powagę tego, że pozwalał mu na to, na co nie pozwoliłby nikomu innemu. Zayn miał szczęście, że był wyjątkowy.

  - Nie – odpowiedział. – Trzymamy markery przed drzwiami, więc to może być dosłownie każdy.

  - Więc, to jakby prawdziwy „sekretny wielbiciel”, co? – zapytał, uśmiechając się do Nialla, który przewrócił oczami.

  - Ugh, ty też... – powiedział. – Ktoś rysuje urocze rzeczy na mojej tablicy. Naprawdę wątpię, że, ktokolwiek to jest, zabiega o mnie.

  - Dlaczego tak myślisz? – spytał Zayn.

  - Nie wiem. To prawdopodobnie tylko ktoś przyjazny – powiedział, chociaż był pewien, że jego głos brzmiał tak pewnie, jak się czuł, czyli nie bardzo.

                Twarz Zayna odzwierciedlała jego zdanie.

  - Niall, tablica dzisiaj tryskała na temat  uroczej – głupiej, ale wciąż uroczej – rzeczy, którą powiedziałeś – powiedział stanowczo. – To zdecydowanie zaloty. Albo, jak nazywamy to w dwudziestym pierwszym wieku, flirtowanie.

  - Nie nazwałbym tego tryskaniem. – Niall powiedział żałośnie, ale Zayn tylko przewrócił oczami.

  - Cóż, z pewnością myślę, że to flirtowanie. To też dobra technika. Szkoda, że o tym nie pomyślałem – powiedział Zayn, łowiąc kolejną rybkę z niewątpliwie pokaźnego stosu Nialla.

                _Ja też_ , pomyślał Niall, uśmiechając się, kiedy Zayn podniósł pałeczkami wcześniej krnąbrny kawałek kurczaka i podał go Niallowi z uśmiechem.

~~~

                Niall do tej pory domyślił się, że wzór pojawiania się obrazków to każdy piątek, więc spędził dobry kawał tygodnia w ogóle nie myśląc o tajemniczym artyście. Tak było, dopóki nie obudził się w piątkowy poranek i uświadomił sobie, że był to dzień był zaplanowany jako „bazgrołowy dzień”.

                Niewytłumaczalnie, był bardzo podekscytowany zobaczeniem tego, co dziś powinno pojawić się na tablicy. Dobrze, może nie niewytłumaczalnie. Odkąd Zayn nalegał na to, że obrazki pochodziły od kogoś, kto faktycznie próbował z nim flirtować, nie potrafił zobaczyć w nich czegoś innego. Co prawdopodobnie było głupie i przesadzone, ale cokolwiek. Jeśli była najmniejsza szansa na to, że ktoś faktycznie próbował go podrywać, wtedy był chętny. Nie to, że był zdesperowany czy cokolwiek. On tylko był zauroczony jednym ze swoich najlepszych przyjaciół od początku roku, bez oczywistej wzajemności i odczuwał brak czułości. (To nie była wina Zayna, naprawdę. Był po prostu odrobinę nieświadomy, a poza tym, nawet jeśli byłby świadomy uczuć Nialla, ten nie mógł go przecież prosić o udawanie uczuć, których nie miał.)

                Cokolwiek, chodzi o to, że był wystarczająco podekscytowany wizją pojawiającego się nowego obrazka na swoich drzwiach, że pospieszył przez pokój sekundę po tym, jak się ubrał, upewniając się, że nic nie zostało zostawione podczas nocy. Nic nie było.

                Połowa niego chciała zostać, położyć się za drzwiami i czekać na najcichszy hałas, by móc wyskoczyć i złapać tajemniczą osobę na gorącym uczynku, podczas gdy druga połowa chciała zachować radość z anonimowości. Ale cały on chciał zdać wszystkie zajęcia z tego semestru, więc niechętnie wsunął książki do torby i rozpoczął dzień.

                Kiedy wrócił na dwugodzinną przerwę między dwoma pierwszymi, a dwoma ostatnimi wykładami w tym dniu, był nieco zawiedziony, gdy znalazł psa z plecakiem odrzutowym, wciąż latającym pośród gwiazd (chociaż był raczej pod jego wrażeniem i był smutny, wiedząc, że zniknie. W końcu. Miejmy nadzieję.)

                Gdy wrócił po ostatnich zajęciach i kolacji, zaczął zastanawiać się, czy cokolwiek w ogóle się pojawi.

  - Niall, przestań dąsać się na tą głupią tablicę – powiedział Louis, dotykając stopą pleców Nialla.

                Leżał na boku na swoim łóżku, plecami do pokoju i, także, Louisa.

   - Nie jest głupia – powiedział, a potem przerwał. – A ja się nie dąsam.

  - Dąsasz się, a ja jestem pewien, że kolejny obrazek się pojawi. Ominął jeden dzień we wzorze i co? To nie znaczy, że cię porzucił – powiedział. Kiedy Niall nie poruszył się ani nie odpowiedział, westchnął. – Przestaniesz być przygnębiony, jeśli zabiorę cię do McDonald’s na McFlurry? Harry i ja zamierzamy iść.

  - Nie jestem przygnębiony – powiedział Niall, ale już się przewrócił. – I tak. – Wciągał buty, kiedy zapytał: - Zayn idzie?

                Louis uśmiechnął się świadomie, a Niall odwrócił ostentacyjnie wzrok.

  - Nie, wybacz, Romeo. Zayn ma do napisania pracę na jutro, którą musi zrobić.

                Niall zmarszczył brwi. Żadnego nowego flirtującego rysunku i żadnego Zayna. Przynajmniej dostanie lody.

~~~

                Kiedy wrócił, Niall niemal zakrztusił się garścią M&M’s, kiedy zauważył nowe kolory na tablicy. Wepchnął swojego McFlurry w dłoń Louisa, ignorując gburowate „off”, które chłopak z siebie wydobył.

                Pospieszył do drzwi i pochylił się, by móc lepiej zobaczyć obrazek.

                To było dwóch kreskówkowych ludzików, jeden miał być Niallem; blond włosy, niebieskie oczy, ale był ubrany w zieloną tunikę i kapelusz z małą wróżką latającą wokół niego. Miał być Linkiem z Legend of Zelda.*

                Druga osoba była tylko konturem, bez kolorów i szczegółów, tylko niejasny zarys osoby ze słowem „Ja”, napisanym w miejscu, gdzie powinny być jej oczy. Kontur osoby miał rozwarte ramiona i dymek nad głową.

                **„To niebezpieczne iść samemu. Weź to!”**

                W ramionach małego człowieczka było serce.

~~~

  - Więc, to flirt.

  - Tak, tak bym powiedział – odpowiedział Zayn, uśmiechnął się do siebie, kiedy pojawił się pod drzwiami Nialla, by odebrać swojego McFlurry. Niall obiecał zdobyć go dla niego.

~~~

  - Więc, myślisz, że to facet? – zapytał Niall, oczami wędrując po ładnych literach i bazgrołach, co robił po raz setny, od kiedy przyjechali.

  - Cóż, po pierwsze, zauważmy że jestem całkowicie świadomy istnienia dziewczyn grających w gry i chwała im, szczerze, ale biorąc pod uwagę, że większość ludzi grających w gry to mężczyźni, powiedziałbym, że to facet, tak – powiedział Harry, zerkając znad ramienia Nialla i zezując na obrazek. – To, plus fakt że pismo nie jest zawiłe ani filigranowe, ani nic. Chociaż jest trochę zwariowane przy „o”, więc myślę-

  - Boże, jesteś absolutnie niepoprawny po obejrzeniu Sherlocka. – Narzekał Louis, przewracając oczami.

  - Mów co chcesz, myślę, że moja dedukcja jest seksowna – powiedział Harry, uśmiechając się do Louisa, który prychnął.

  - Harry, założyłeś dżinsy przód na tył tego ranka, dosłownie nie mogłeś wydedukować drogi do swoich spodni – parsknął, nie wyglądając jakby mu było przykro, gdy ich przyjaciele zachichotali.

  - Tak, to ja byłem tym, który musiał go obudzić, żeby zdążył na angielski tego ranka, mogę potwierdzić – powiedział Liam, szturchając Harry’ego ramieniem. – I wiesz, Haz, jeśli wydłużyłbyś nieco twarz i dać ci kości policzkowe Zayna, mógłbyś być Benedictem-Dynią** – ow!

  - Powiedz coś takiego jeszcze raz, a cię zastrzelę – warknął Louis, łapiąc obu chłopaków za ramiona i odciągając ich, mrucząc coś pod nosem.

                Kiedy zniknęli i tylko Zayn i Niall pozostali przed tablicą, Zayn powiedział:

  - Jestem całkiem pewien, że to koleś. Jeśli to coś warte.

  - Ktoś z tego piętra? – zapytał Niall i właśnie kiedy to zrobił, jeden z chłopaków, który mieszkał dwa pokoje dalej, przeszedł, bekając imponująco i pozostawiając za sobą niezbyt przyjemny odór.

                Zayn zmarszczył nos.

  - Tak, toniemy tutaj w romantykach. – Odwrócił się do Nialla, uśmiechając się, zanim objął chłopaka ramieniem, prowadząc go w dół korytarza, za ich przyjaciółmi.

                Niall sapnął, zagryzając uśmiech grożący pojawieniem się i próbował pozwolić rozproszyć się tajemnicy artysty od tablicy od ciepła Zayna przy jego boku oraz ciepłego mrowienia pod żebrami.

 

*The Legend of Zelda – seria gier komputerowych  
**Benedict-Dynia – Benedict Cumberbatch gra serialowego Sherlocka Holmesa, a mowa tutaj o jego wizerunku wyciętym na dyni.


	4. Chapter 4

**\- Co Tylor Swift powiedziała, kiedy zjeżdżała ze zjeżdżalni?**

  - WHEEEEEEE! – Harry i Liam zapiszczeli w zgodzie, chichocząc, gdy spróbowali swoich możliwości, a Niall nie mógł powstrzymać uśmiechu, gdy zawyli chórem: - Are never, ever, everrr, getting back together!

  - Widzisz, to zabawne, ponieważ to jest to, co śpiewa w piosence – powiedział Harry, szczerząc się do Louisa, który patrzył na niego niewzruszony, ale wydawał się walczyć, by zachować tę minę.

                Niall spojrzał na obrazek; dziewczyna z dzikimi, kręconymi blond włosami latającymi za nią, gdy ślizgała się na zjeżdżalni, dymek z tekstem płynął nad nią.

  - Ktokolwiek to napisał, musiał ukraść to z twojej książki z żartami, Hazza – powiedział Louis, otwierając drzwi i wchodząc do środka, a jego chłopak powłóczył się za nim.

  - Ugh, chciałbym – powiedział Harry. – To jest świetne.

                Drzwi zamknęły się za nimi i teraz byli tam tylko Niall i Liam.

  - Cóż, ktokolwiek to jest, naprawdę chce wywołać twój uśmiech – powiedział Liam, patrząc na Nialla i uśmiechając się łagodnie.

                Jego ramiona były skrzyżowane, bicepsy wystawały imponująco, ale jego brązowe oczy wciąż były ciepłe i zapraszające, jak serce. Gdyby Liam nie szalał za tą dziewczyną z piątego piętra, a Niall nie czuł jakiegoś-czegoś mylącego do Zayna i jeszcze nawet bardziej mylącego czegoś (sentyment, może?)  do kogoś, ktokolwiek rysował te rzeczy na jego tablicy każdego tygodnia, prawdopodobnie byłby zainteresowany Liamem. Ale niestety.

  - Sophia pojechała do domu na weekend – powiedział, z powrotem przyciągając uwagę Nialla. – Chcesz złapać coś na wynos i obejrzeć Chirurgów?

                Niall tak bardzo marzył, by być zainteresowanym Liamem.  
~~~ 

  - Więc, ta z brązowymi włosami to Grey? – zapytał Zayn, sięgając ponad ramieniem Nialla po popcorn i opierając brodę o głowę Irlandczyka, leżąc na brzuchu na łóżku Liama.

                Louis i Harry zdecydowali się przenieść do pokoju 211 na ten wieczór, technicznie zostawiając Zayna bezdomnym i rezygnując z oglądania Chirurgów z Niallem i Liamem.

  - Tak, technicznie – powiedział Liam.

  - Ale ona nie jest Grey – wyjaśnił Niall. – W każdym razie nie ta, której anatomię oglądamy*.

  - Co? – zapytał Zayn. – Zatem kim ona jest?

  - Są przybranymi siostrami, a teraz cicho, patrzę na włosy McDreamy’ego**. – Niall warknął, chociaż podniósł rękę by poklepać Zayna po głowie, pokazując, że nie miał tego na myśli.

  - Słuchaj, stary, nie jestem gejem... – Liam zaczął i obaj, Zayn i Niall, jęknęli.

  - Znów się zaczyna – westchnął Zayn.

  - Ale umówiłbym się z włosami tego faceta – dokończył, mlaskając.

  - Liam, dlaczego zawsze musisz wprowadzać „nie jestem gejem”? – zapytał Zayn, a Liam zarumienił się pod ciemnym światłem z ekranu telewizora. – Wiemy, że nim nie jesteś, stary. Twój zwyczaj częstego wsuwania kończyn w waginy sprawia, że to jasne.

  - Zdrowie! Przy okazji, stary, nie wiem jak to robisz – powiedział Niall, siorbiąc colę z puszki i odwzajemniając uśmiech, który posłał mu Zayn.

  - Nie mówię tego zawsze – mruknął Liam. – Tylko ten jeden raz i musicie przyznać, to był najzabawniejszy tweet, jaki prawdopodobnie kiedykolwiek zatweetowałem.

  - Albo zatweetujesz. Szczytujesz zbyt wcześnie, stary – powiedział Zayn, klepiąc Liama po ramieniu. – I poza tym, powiedziałeś to znowu jakieś dwa tygodnie temu, tym razem o mnie. – Przerwał, zanim odezwał się znowu, tym razem z głęboką imitacją (lub przynajmniej próbą) akcentu z Wolverhampton. – „Stary, nie jestem gejem, ale myślę, że twoje rzęsy są, tak jakby, zapierające dech w piersiach”.

  - Byłem pijany, ty dupku – jęknął Liam, przebiegając dłonią przez rozpaloną twarz.

  - A kto może go winić, Z, to są bardzo ładne rzęsy – odezwał się Niall.

                Zayn pochylił się, więc był w zasięgu wzroku Nialla, a następnie przysunął swoją twarz wprost w jego szyję, owiewając ją swoim oddechem. Niall byłby tym nieco bardziej zdenerwowany, gdyby Zayn nie wysunął dolnej wargi, jak dziecko.

  - Och, naprawdę? Nie sądzisz, że bardziej lubisz te McHotty’ego niż moje? – wycedził.

  - To „McDreamy” i nie, twoje rzęsy wygrywają wszystko. – Niall marzył, by cola w jego dłoni zamieniła się w Budweisera, więc przynajmniej miałby na co zwalić winę za swoje szybkie usta.

  - A moje włosy? – zapytał Zayn, pozwalając ponownie opaść swojej brodzie, tym razem na ramię Nialla. Młodszy chłopak nie odpowiadał przez chwilę i Zayn sapnął przesadnie. – Niall.

  - Twoje są zdecydowanie moimi drugimi ulubionymi włosami, obiecuję! – powiedział Niall, sięgając za swoje ramię by potargać jego włosy.

  - Hmph. – Zayn mruknął. – Kłamca. Więc kim jest ten koleś, Karev?

~~~

  - Ten jest faktycznie, legalnie zabawny – powiedział Louis, uśmiechając się.

                Niall zachichotał, kiwając głową i patrząc na nową wiadomość na tablicy.

**„Co dostaniesz, kiedy skrzyżujesz Grey’s Anatomy z Victoria’s Secret?”**

**„50 SHADES OF GREY!”**

  - Jestem w końcu szczerze pod wrażeniem. – Louis uśmiechnął się, krzyżując ramiona i czekając, aż Niall zrobi zwyczajowo zdjęcie obrazka na tablicy, zanim otworzył drzwi. – Wyjąwszy normę, test wizualny i wykład najlepszego przyjaciela, muszę powiedzieć, że to akceptuję.

                Niall skinął głową, chociaż jego myśli nie były dokładnie skupione na, bez wątpienia wyczerpujących przeszkodach dla każdego, kto miałby wystarczającego pecha, by zdecydować, że chce o niego zabiegać; ten ktoś zdecydowanie musiałby unikać Louisa. W zamian, był bardziej skupiony na czymś, co zaczęło pojawiać się w tyle jego umysłu; przeczucie.

~~~

  -Myślisz, że to Zayn?

                Louis spojrzał znad podręcznika, chociaż oczywistym było, że nie poświęcił się całkowicie czytaniu; podkreślał każde słowo przez ostatnie trzy strony; uniósł brwi, gdy uśmiech rozprzestrzenił się na jego ustach.

  - Chciałbyś, nie? – powiedział, ponownie patrząc na książkę i powracając do przesadnego podkreślania.

  - Bez komentarza – wymamrotał Niall. – Ale myślisz, że to on? Mam na myśli, może być? Mógłby, prawda?

  - Niall, masz obsesję – powiedział Louis, bazgroląc neonowo-żółtego penisa na rysunku poprawnego udzielania resuscytacji. Jak ten chłopak miał stać się nauczycielem, Niall nie wiedział.

  - Nie mam – wymamrotał. – Mówię tylko, że studiuje sztukę. Jak, potrafi rysować, prawda?

  - Tak zakładam, inaczej musiałby przejść na striptiz – powiedział w roztargnieniu Louis, ale przerwał  spojrzał tęsknie na ścianę. – Taka strata, taka twarz została stworzona by być zanurzona w brokacie.

  - Louis, proszę, masz chłopaka – powiedział Niall.

  - Wiem, a on się zgadza – powiedział Louis i tym razem to brwi Nialla się uniosły.

  - Ty i Haz dyskutowaliście o potencjale Zayna na bycie striptizerem?

  - Potencjale? – Louis parsknął. – Proszę, ten chłopak nie umie ruszać tyłkiem, który, niestety dla ciebie, jest mały.

  - Louis.

  - Malutki, jak dwie śliwki. – Louis powiedział, wyciągając przed siebie dłonie i chwytając w demonstracji. – Ale ma dużego.

  - Louis- Czekaj, naprawdę? – Niall chciałby poczuć odpowiednią ilość wstydu za to, że okazał swoje zainteresowanie. Chciałby nawet więcej, żeby Louis tego nie wyłapał. Oczy chłopaka zaczęły lśnić łobuzersko, gdy jego uśmiech się powiększył.

  - Ach, to przykuło twoją uwagę, co? – Dokuczył Louis, zamykając książkę z cichym trzaskiem. – Tak, praktycznie mieszkam z Harrym, więc widziałem jak Zayn przebierał kilka razy dresy. Och, nie patrz trak na mnie. – Przewrócił oczami na wyraz twarzy Nialla. – Słuchaj, jeśli to sprawi, że poczujesz się lepiej, Harry też widział, jak ty się przebierasz i powiedział, że nie był niewzruszony i jeśli nie byłbym twoim najlepszym kumplem, zgodziłbym się.

  - Jakim cudem to miało sprawić, że poczuję się lepiej? – powiedział Niall, chociaż nie mógł powiedzieć, że był szczególnie urażony. – I proszę, szczerze, staram się tutaj być poważny. Myślisz, że to może być Zayn? A-albo ktoś inny, kogo znamy, ale tak. Zayn?

                Louis przewrócił oczami, ale po raz pierwszy wydawał się zrezygnować z głupot, by być poważnym.

  - Szczerze? Myślę, że to może być Zayn. Zdecydowanie może. Martwi mnie jednak to, dlaczego flirtowałby z tobą przez tablicę, kiedy jesteście już przyjaciółmi? Flirtowanie z tobą w sekrecie wydaje się do niego niepodobne, kiedy mógłby zrobić to twarzą w twarz. – Louis musiał zauważyć to, jak szybko zmienił się wyraz twarzy Nialla, bo odchrząknął. – Ale kto wie, no nie? Zayn jest nieśmiałym facetem. Może chciał najpierw wypróbować wody, zobaczyć twoją reakcję. Czy to nie o to chodzi w sztuce? Wyrażanie siebie przez sztukę i w ogóle?

  - Racja – powiedział Niall, nie do końca kupując próbę Louisa na spojrzenie na to z jaśniejszej strony, ale i tak to kontynuował. – I, jak, kilka dni temu oglądał ze mną i z Li Chirurgów, więc.

  - Tak, to prawda – powiedział Louis, stukając zakreślaczem w wargę, jakby faktycznie o tym myślał. – Ale znów, to nie wielki sekret, że lubisz ten serial.

  - A on nie wydaje się być typem z kiepskimi żartami, naprawdę. To bardziej konik Harry’ego – powiedział Niall.

  - Tak, ale Harry ma alibi – powiedział, uśmiechając się dokuczliwie. – Mój tyłek.

  - Jezu. – Niall westchnął. – Dosłownie nie możesz przeprowadzić rozmowy bez wyciągania tego, prawda?

  - Czego, mojego tyłka czy Harry;ego?

  - Tak – odpowiedział Niall. – Zazwyczaj w tym samym kontekście.

                Louis tylko wzruszył ramionami, uśmiechając się do siebie.

  - Cóż, kiedy oboje są tak dobrzy, jak są, trudno zatrzymać to w sekrecie – powiedział, wyraźnie rozkoszując się grymasem Nialla.

  - Hej, proszę, bolesny i wyraźnie samotny najlepszy przyjaciel jest tutaj – powiedział Niall. – Proszę to uszanować.

  - Zmuś mnie – powiedział Louis, ponownie otwierając książkę i skupiając wzrok, choć nie swoją uwagę, na słowach. – I, szczerze Nialler, moją sugestią byłoby po prostu powiedzenie Zaynowi co czujesz-

  - Ja nie-

  - Horan, proszę, nie obrażaj mnie. – Louis parsknął, całkowicie zamazując marginesy strony. – Jeśli powiesz mu co czujesz i jeśli on jest tym tajemniczym wielbicielem-stalkerem od tablicy, wtedy voila, tajemnica rozwiązana. Jeśli to nie jest on, to jest całkiem spora szansa, że i tak powie „tak”, i ktokolwiek jest tajemniczym gościem od tablicy, zobaczy, że masz chłopaka i z żalem się wycofa. Tak czy inaczej, zakończysz z Mydnyght Mocha blisko swojego interesu.

  - Boże, proszę, nie mów mi, że to-

  - Jego striptizerskie imię? Tak, masz rację – powiedział Louis. – Z “y”, nie “i”. Sprawia, że jest seksowniej. Twoje to White Irish Cream.

                Nastąpiła pauza, w czasie której chłopcy po prostu patrzyli się na siebie.

  - Na wypadek, gdybyś się zastanawiał.

  - Nie zastanawiałem się.  
  


 

*Chirurdzy (z angielskiego _Grey's Anatomy_ ); nazwa serialu jest aluzją do nazwiska głównej bohaterki, Meredith Grey oraz podręcznika do anatomii _Gray’s Anatomy_.  
**McDreamy – odnosi się do Dereka Sheparda, jednego z bohaterów.


	5. Chapter 5

                Słabe pojęcie które miał, o tajemniczej osobie od tablicy i Zayn pozostający z tyłu jego głowy - to wszystko drgało za każdym razem, gdy widział Zayna, a ten uśmiechał się do niego lub ocierali się ramionami, kiedy siedzieli obok siebie, albo kiedy Zayn rzucił się na łóżko obok Nialla, gdy siedzieli w jego pokoju i było tysiące innych miejsc, gdzie mógłby usiąść, ale i tak siadał obok niego. Niall po prostu nie mógł powstrzymać się od zastanawiania. To nie było tak, że Zayn miał alibi na to, kiedy pojawiały się obrazki, ale znów, tak jak mnóstwo innych osób. Niall po prostu nie mógł być pewien.

                Oczywiście, był poniekąd świadomy, że przeczucie, które miał, mogło być oparte po prostu na jego nadziei, że dwoje ludzi mogło być jedną osobą, ponieważ nie tylko sprawiłoby to, że jego życie byłoby sto razy łatwiejsze, ale byłoby też kurewsko niesamowite, jeśli okazałoby się być prawdą.

                Niestety, do czasu aż nastał następny piątek, nie był wcale bliżej rozwikłania zagadki, a jego jedynym planem był ten cały „wyznaniowy” plan Louisa, a on niezłomnie zdecydował, że tego nie zrobi; nie miał poszlak i żadnego sposobu, by dowiedzieć się, kto to jest.

  - Dlaczego zmusiłeś mnie na te biegi z tobą? – jęknął Zayn, wychodząc ze swojego pokoju i wyglądając absolutnie nędznie, mają na sobie dresy i wybierając się na ćwiczenia fizyczne.

  - Ponieważ – powiedział Niall, szczerząc się. – A, to dobre dla ciebie i podziękujesz mi później oraz b, chcę to robić tak bardzo jak ty, a przeczytałem gdzieś, że bieganie z przyjacielem jest lepszą motywacją.

  - Cóż, bez obrazy, stary, nie to, że nie jesteś moim przyjacielem czy coś, ale nie czuję absolutnie żadnej motywacji. – Marudził Zayn, podążając za Niallem klatką schodową.

                Dotarli zaledwie na dół i wyszli z popołudniowe słońce, kiedy Zayn zatrzymał się, przeklinając pod nosem.

  - Cholera, myślę, że zapomniałem zamknąć drzwi  - powiedział, już odwracając się na pięcie i wracając do wejścia do internatu. – Może zostań tutaj i porozciągaj się czy coś? Cokolwiek robicie wy, sportowcy.

                Niall wystawił język na Zayna, który w odpowiedzi pokazał mu swój, ale skinął głową i został na zewnątrz, czekając, aż Zayn wróci. Nie ruszył się ze swojego miejsca, by rozciągnąć się czy coś i ostrożnie opracowywał playlistę na ćwiczenia, zawierającą wiele jego (ale głównie Zayna) piosenek, kiedy Zayn wrócił, jakieś trzy minuty później.

  - Cóż, to było głupie. Były już zamknięte. – Zayn chrząknął.

  - Cóż, przynajmniej pokonałeś schody. To dobre na pośladki – odpowiedział, starając się nie skrzywić na głos Louisa w głowie, mówiący: “małe, jak dwie śliwki”.

  - Pieprzyć to, stary, wziąłem windę. – Zayn parsknął, dochodząc do Nialla, który zaczął biec.

~~~

  - Nienawidzę cię – jęknął Zayn, opierając się całym ciałem o chłodne ściany windy, z czerwoną i lekko spoconą twarzą.

  - Nieprawda – powiedział z zadowoleniem Niall, chociaż był tak samo czerwony i może nawet bardziej spocony. – Nie jesteś dumny że wyszliśmy i ćwiczyliśmy?

  - Nie – warknął Zayn, chociaż nie było za tym złośliwości. – Wisisz mi kolację. W McDonald’s. Z milkshakiem.

  - Zgoda, stary – powiedział Niall, szczerząc się, ponieważ nieważne czy Zayn miał to na myśli, czy nie, Niall zaliczał to jako randkę. Czy coś. Spędzanie czasu z Zaynem z milkshakami było czymś.

                Wyszedł z windy i zatrzymał się, gdy zobaczył tablicę. Zmieniła się.

  **„Mam promienie słońca w pochmurny dzień. Kiedy na zewnątrz jest zimno, mam ciebie.”**

Pod słowami był kolejny rysunek Nialla jako postaci z kreskówki, biegającego po polanie z kwiatami, gdzie mogło być słońce. Wydawał się rozdawać promienie słońca. To było urocze i słodkie, jedna z najmilszych rzeczy, jakie kiedykolwiek ktoś powiedział, lub napisał, o nim.

                Ale nie ważne jak słodkie to było, Niall nie mógł nic poradzić na to, jak jego serce opadło.

                Ponieważ Zayn był z nim przez cały czas.

                Zayn miał alibi.

~~~

  - Więc, to nie Zayn – powiedział Louis, po tym, jak Niall powiedział mu, że obrazek zmienił się podczas gdy biegał z Zaynem. – To nie znaczy, że nie możesz z nim być. Po prostu mu powiedz!

  - Nie.

  - Dlaczego nie? – jęknął Louis, rzucając się na plecy Nialla i opierając na nim cały swój ciężar.

                Niall nic nie powiedział, tylko próbował zrzucić Louisa ze swoich ramion bez żadnego prawdziwego przekonania. Jeśli był szczery, unikał myślenia o możliwości, że Zayn nie był tą osobą od czasu, od kiedy miał ten pomysł. Tak naprawdę nie pomyślał o planie zapasowym.

  - Puk, puk. – Ich drzwi otworzyły się i Zayn wsunął głowę do środka; jego uśmiech szybko zniknął, gdy zobaczył wyraz twarzy Nialla. – Hej, co jest?

  - Och, nic. – Wtrącił się Louis, zanim Niall mógł w ogóle otworzyć usta. – Niall jest tylko rozczarowany, bo osoba, którą chciał, żeby z nim flirtowała przez jego tablicę, okazała się nią nie być.

  - Louis! – zawołał Niall, przerażony.

  - Och, naprawdę? – powiedział Zayn, a jego twarz przybrała współczujący wyraz twarzy, który sprawił, że Niall poczuł się nieco gorzej, jeśli miał być szczery. – Kto to?

  - Nikt. – Niall warknął, rzucając spojrzenie Louisowi, który już otwierał usta, by odpowiedzieć. Najstarszy chłopak patrzył na niego przez chwilę, zanim zamknął usta i wzruszył ramionami.

                Zayn jednak, nie wydawał się być przekonany. Patrzył uważnie na dwóch chłopców siedzących na łóżku, unosząc brwi.

  - Naprawdę? Nie powiesz mi?

  - To nie on, więc to nie ma większego znaczenia, wiesz? – powiedział Niall, wzruszając ramionami, patrząc i czekając, aż Zayn zrobi to samo, kiwając głową.

  - W porządku – powiedział, a Niall nie mógł przegapić ukłucia zranienia w jego głosie co, naprawdę, stop, już czuł się wystarczająco gównianie. – W-w każdym razie, przyszedłem was spytać, czy chcecie iść na kolację ze mną, Li i Hazzą.

  - Cóż, ktokolwiek to był, kto nie okazał się być tą osobą – powiedział Zayn, kiedy ich piątka siedziała w ich zwykłym miejscu w jadalni w mieście. Niall odwrócił się do niego, unosząc brwi i desperacko pragnąc, by Zayn nie wyciągał tego znowu. – Jeśli to coś warte, jest idiotą. Jesteś dobrą partią, Nialler.

                Potem Zayn uśmiechnął się do niego, przyciągając serce Nialla, jakby przykładał magnes do jego piersi.

                Niall naprawdę chciałby lubić Liama. Był hetero, ale przynajmniej wiedziałby na czym stoi.

~~~

                Niall nie powiedziałby, że śmiertelne połączenie zawodu dowiedzenia się, że Zayn nie był jego tajemniczym “wielbicielem” (odmówił przyznania się, że osiągnęło to już poziom zachwytu, ale „uczuciowiec” nie było słowem, więc) i Zayn przypadkowo nazywający siebie głupim za _nie_ bycie tym kolesiem, rozwaliło go, ale wystarczy powiedzieć, ze Niall wciąż poniekąd dąsał się, gdy wrócił ze środowych zajęć i znalazł rysunek na tablicy.

  - Jesteś wcześnie – powiedział, gdy tylko to zauważył, nie mówiąc do nikogo szczególnego i natychmiast był wdzięczny, że nikt nie przechodził korytarzem, by usłyszeć, jak mówi sam do siebie.

                Kiedy zatrzymał się przed drzwiami, zauważył kolejny mały rysunek samego siebie, tym razem w zielono-biało-pomarańczowej koszulce, kopiącego piłkę nad głową, z małym, różowym językiem wystawionym w skupieniu. Nad nim były słowa: **„Mógłbym sprawić, że będziesz krzyczał tak, jak robią to mecze Derby”** , zakończone z mrugającą buźką dołączoną na końcu.

                Słowa te sprawiły, że jego policzki zaróżowiły się lekko, pozostawiając go przygryzającego wargę, w połowie przez nieśmiałość i w połowie od próby powstrzymania się od głośnego chichotu na środku korytarza.

                Zajęło mu chwilę, zanim zauważył żółta notatkę napisaną w rogu tablicy; rozpoznał nabazgrane pismo, pojawiające się na tablicy każdego tygodnia.

**„Cześć, piękny**

**Przepraszam za złamanie naszej małej rutyny, ale po prostu nie mogę czekać do piątku. Swoją drogą, wyglądasz super gorąco w tych dżinsach ;) Do zobaczenia w piątek! Dużo miłości.**

**Twój tajemniczy artysta/wielbiciel”**

                Huh. Zgadywał, że mimo wszystko ma wielbiciela.

  - Słuchaj, stary, nawet jeśli to nie Zayn, myślę, że warto spróbować – powiedział Louis, siedząc później na łóżku Nialla i patrząc z uśmiechem, gdy blondyn okręcał się przed lustrem, starając się spojrzeć na swoje dżinsy.

  - A to dlaczego? – spytał Niall, gapiąc się na swój tyłek w lustrze, który wcale nie wyglądał dla niego tak zachwycająco, jeśli miał być szczery. Jego tyłek, nie lustro.

  - Ktokolwiek, kto jest  wstanie znieść ciebie, krzyczącego na telewizor, kiedy są rozgrywki Derby i wciąż chcącego całować twoją twarz, jest warty zatrzymania – powiedział Louis, uśmiechając się na kwaśne spojrzenie, które posłał mu Niall. – I także, zatrzymaj te dżinsy. Kimkolwiek jest ten facet, wydaje się mieć coś do długonogich blondynów.


	6. Chapter 6

                Niall kochał Louisa całym sercem, naprawdę. Dorastali razem, spiskowali razem, śmiali się razem, płakali razem, często dostawał wiadomości od Jay, proszącej go, by powiedział Louisowi, by zadzwonił do domu, bo najwyraźniej ten wyłączył telefon. Louis był tym, który dzwonił do liceum z naprawdę okropnym irlandzkim akcentem, udając ojca Nialla, by wydostać go z kozy. Nie było niczego, czego Niall nie zrobiłby dla Louisa i wiedział, że to działało w drugą stronę.

                Ale w chwili, kiedy Niall wszedł do ich pokoju następnego piątku, nie było nic, czego chciał bardziej, niż duszenie Louisa, dopóki ten nie byłby fioletowy na twarzy.

                Tuż przed tym, jak wszedł do pokoju, Niall dostrzegł, że jego artysta zdecydował się zrobić środy stałymi dodatkami w ich tygodniowej rutynie, ponieważ był nowy rysunek na tablicy, którego nie było tu, gdy wychodził, zastępując bezczelny żart o Harrym Potterze, który znalazł się tam w środę ( **„Jestem pewien, że dostałbym się do Slytherinu, jeśli sprawiłbym, że sapałbyś i dyszał”)***

                Tym razem, był tam obrazek chłopca z blond włosami i niebieskimi oczami; ubrany był od palców po głowę w strój z kolorami flagi irlandzkiej. Trzymał tarczę z okręgami pomarańczy, zieleni i bieli, z koniczyną na środku. **„KAPITAN IRLANDIA”** krzyczał napis pod postacią.

                Zrobił szybkie zdjęcie, zanim schował telefon i popchnął drzwi, zaskoczony tym, że Louis był już w ich pokoju, siedząc na swoim łóżku.  Ale ten fakt natychmiast został odrzucony na bok, kiedy Niall zauważył uśmiech na twarzy Louisa. To był absolutnie najgorszy rodzaj uśmiechu, jaki miał Louis, ten, który zawsze poprzedzał coś strasznego, zazwyczaj na koszt Nialla. To znaczyło, że Louis wiedział coś, czego Niall nie wiedział i to było czysto diabelskie. Najbardziej niepokojącą rzeczą w tym uśmiechu była odrobina, iskierka radości, wesołość i szczere migotanie w tych zmarszczonych oczach, co znaczyło, że z jakiegokolwiek powodu Louis się uśmiechał, szczerze wierzył, że to będzie w najlepszym interesie Nialla.

                I Niall nawet zaczął otwierać usta, by zapytać, kiedy nagle wiedział. Nie wiedział jak, ale wiedział.

  - O mój Boże – szepnął. - Ty wiesz.

                Louis wyglądał tak, jakby mógł eksplodować; jego twarz zrobiła się czerwona.

  - Wiem co? – powiedział ze zwyczajowym zachwianiem w głosie, gdy kłamał i był zbyt podekscytowany informacją, by utrzymać płynność, z którą zazwyczaj opowiadał kłamstewka. Wiedział, że Niall to usłyszał i wiedział że wie, że on kłamie, ale i tak postanowił grać głupka.

  - Powiedz mi – warknął Niall.

  - Nie mam pojęcia o czym mówisz. – Teraz faktycznie chichotał jak prawdziwa nastolatka w szkole.

  - Louis! – warknął Niall, zgrzytając zębami i mają nadzieję, że  z jakiegoś powodu Louis zobaczy jak poważny jest i mu powie. – Powiedz mi, kto to jest. – Nie był pewien, czy udało mu się zrobić odpowiednie wrażenie, czy nie, ale Louis nie wydawał się tym przejmować, wciąż odmawiając ujawnienia czegokolwiek.

  - Nie mam najmniejszego pojęcia do czego się odnosisz – powiedział Louis, odchrząkując, by zapanować nad chwiejnym głosem, a potem spojrzał na Nialla wyzywająco.

                Niall obserwował go przez chwilę w milczeniu, rozważając swój następny ruch. Louis był małym gównem, jednocześnie upartym. Musiał iść dalej.

  - W porządku – powiedział, już idąc w stronę drzwi. Dwóch może grać w tę grę. – Idę naskarżyć na ciebie Zaynowi. – Był już gotowy, palce centymetry od klamki, przygotowany na to, by rzucić się i otworzyć drzwi, jeśli Louis starałby się go zatrzymać. Ale, ku jego zaskoczeniu, Louis tego nie zrobił.

                Kiedykolwiek Louis był dupkiem, Niall zawsze szedł z tym do Zayna, ponieważ Zayn zawsze był po jego stronie i zazwyczaj mógł zmusić Louisa do zrobienia tego, co chciał. Zazwyczaj ta perspektywa sprawiała, że Louis poddawał się lub przynajmniej wyciągał jakieś drastyczne przekupstwo, by zostawić tą sprawę, ale tym razem Louis nie wydawał się wcale zastraszony. W rzeczywistości, wydawało się, że jego uśmiech tylko się poszerzył.

  - Jasne, dobry pomysł – powiedział Louis, a jego głos ociekał słodkim sarkazmem. – Dlaczego nie pójdziesz i nie naskarżyć na mnie Zaynowi?

  - Uh, tak – powiedział Niall, uważnie obserwując swojego współlokatora. – Pójdę to zrobić.

  - Dobrze – powiedział Louis, podskakując na palcach niemal z dziecięcej radości. – W sumie, pójdę z tobą. Możemy powiedzieć mu razem.

                Louis poprowadził ich w dół korytarza, a Niall szedł za nim w bezpiecznej odległości, wciąż nieco zaniepokojony zgodą Louisa. Był niemal gotowy odwołać swój blef i powiedzieć Louisowi, by o tym zapomniał, kiedy byli pod drzwiami Zayna, ale Louis już w nie zapukał.

  - Och, Zaynie! – zanucił, wypuszczając słabo tłumiony chichot, kiedy chłopak otworzył im drzwi kilka sekund później. Zayn otaksował spojrzeniem przyjaciela, zanim zwrócił się do Nialla, marszcząc brwi.

  - Co z nim nie tak? – zapytał.

  - Och, Zaynie. – Louis powiedział ponownie, klepiąc dłonią ramię ciemnowłosego chłopaka. – Ten oto tutaj Nialler ma ci coś do powiedzenia.

                Niall zebrał się w sobie, sapiąc buntowniczo.

  - Louis wie, kto rysuje na mojej tablicy i nie powie mi!

                Oczy Zayna niemal potroiły swój rozmiar i wydawał się nieco bledszy.

  - Ty co?

                Twarz Louisa była niemal spokojna z tym, jak zadowolony z siebie się wydawał, jakby wszystko we wszechświecie było z nim idealnie zrównane.

  - Faktycznie go widziałem – powiedział, kiwając głową. – Moje zajęcia z psychologii zostały odwołane, więc wróciłem, a on pewnie wpadł na mnie, wracającego wcześniej, ponieważ wciąż tam był. – Poklepał się w brodę, jakby nad czymś rozmyślał. – Nie sądzę, by mnie zauważył. Zrobiłem mały zawrót i schowałem się, więc nie mógł mnie zobaczyć.

  - Cóż, dlaczego nie pokazałeś mu, że tam byłeś? – zapytał Zayn, a jego głos był sztywniejszy niż zazwyczaj i musiał to usłyszeć lub przynajmniej zauważyć uśmieszek, który posłał mu Louis, bo odchrząknął i kontynuował. – Wiesz, skonfrontować się z nim?

  - Och, szczerze, byłem w zbyt wielkim szoku, dowiadując się kto to – powiedział Louis, przykładając dramatycznie dłoń do czoła. – Kiedy się pozbierałem, on już zniknął. – Odwrócił się do Nialla. – Niall, nigdy nie uwierzysz kto to.

  - Dlatego powinieneś mi powiedzieć! – jęknął Niall.

  - Nie! – Zayn krzyknął nagle, sprawiając, że Niall podskoczył i obrócił się, by spojrzeć na niego. Jego policzki już się rumieniły, jakby wcale nie chciał podskakiwać.

  - Co?! Stoisz po jego stronie? – Zażądał Niall, a ból wczołgał się w jego klatkę piersiową.

  - Nie! Mam na myśli. Nie stoję po jego… - Chłopak potknął się o swoje słowa, zanim westchnął. – Tak, poniekąd, ale to nie dlatego, że-

  - Zayn, daj spokój! To ciągnie się od miesięcy, a nagle jeden z was wie kto to jest i-

  - Właściwie, nie tylko jeden z nas. – Wyskoczył Louis, szczerząc się. – Zayn także wie.

  - Co?! – Niall sapnął, odwracając się do Zayna, który wyglądał na zakłopotanego, a potem odwrócił się do Louisa. – Powiedziałeś mu?

  - Nie, on już wiedział, tak myślę – powiedział Louis, uśmiechając się diabelsko, a im bardziej to robił, tym mniej Niall czuł, że chłopak tylko sobie żartuje, a bardziej sądził, że się z niego wyśmiewa. Ale nawet gorsze niż to, było uczucie, kiedy spojrzał znowu na Zayna, by zobaczył wstyd i gniew na Louisa, jakby ten go zdradził.

  - Wiedziałeś? – zapytał, ściągając na siebie uwagę Zayna i zauważając natychmiast, jak wina zmywa gniew z jego twarzy. – I nie powiedziałeś mi?

  - To nie- Nie chciałem, ja tylko- nie mogłem – powiedział Zayn, a gniew Nialla urósł, zacieśniając klatkę piersiową.

  - Dlaczego nie? – zapytał. – Od jak dawna wiesz?

  - Niall. – Louis wkroczył, a jego uśmiech zniknął nieco, gdy wyczuł jak smutny był jego najlepszy przyjaciel.

  - Nie, Louis, muszę wiedzieć! – powiedział. – Chcę wiedzieć jak długo trzymałeś to w tajemnicy przede mną. Wiedziałeś od początku?

  - Niall, ja-

  - Wiedziałeś, prawda? – powiedział Niall,  a jego ramiona opadły, gdy zwinął się w sobie, czując się teraz bardziej zraniony niż zły. – I niech zgadnę, wciąż mi nie powiesz.

  - Niall, ja- to nie w porządku w stosunku do tego drugiego chłopaka, wiesz? – powiedział Zayn, krzywiąc się, jakby te słowa go raniły. – On chce, żeby to był sekret, Ni.

  - Stąd tajemniczy wielbiciel. – Zauważył Louis.

  - I on chce po prostu poczekać na właściwy moment, by się ujawnić – kontynuował Zayn. – Jest jak, poniekąd nieśmiały, wiesz?

                I to miało sens dla Nialla, naprawdę. Tak działali tajemniczy wielbiciele, prawda? W tajemnicy. To nie tak, że Niall zrobiłby coś innego, gdyby był na miejscu Zayna. Po prostu czuł się teraz raczej głupio, z Zaynem wiedzącym kto to jest przez ten cały czas i słuchającym, jak on nawijał cały czas o tym, kto to może być i prawdopodobnie mówiącym tamtemu chłopakowi, że Niall nie ma pieprzonego pojęcia. To, plus Zayn pomagający innemu chłopakowi flirtować z nim, to jak czysto platonicznie był nim zainteresowany; ta kombinacja pozostawiła Nialla czującego się nieco upokorzonym.

                Po chwili, podczas której to docierało do Nialla, Zayn prawdopodobnie oczekiwał, że ten coś powie, bo znów przemówił.

  - Ale zaufaj mi, Ni, jeśli mógłbym ci powiedzieć kto to jest, zrobiłbym to. Naprawdę bym chciał.

                I jak to wkurwiająco-irytujące było to, że Niall faktycznie był przez to dotknięty. To nie pocieszyło go w żaden sposób, ale nie mniej był dotknięty. Poza tym, jedyną rzeczą, jaką czuł, było kompulsywne pragnienie bycia gdziekolwiek, byle nie tu, gdzie był jedynym, nie mającym o niczym pojęcia.

  - Tak, rozumiem. – Niall westchnął. – Ale jeśli możesz mu coś powiedzieć, po prostu powiedz mu, że jeśli jest jakikolwiek moment, kiedy będzie chciał się ujawnić, niech zrobi to wkrótce, zanim wszyscy na tym piętrze będą wiedzieć, kto to jest, tylko nie ja.

                I z tym obrócił się, idąc korytarzem do swojego pokoju i zatrzaskując za sobą drzwi.

~~~

                Kiedy Niall był zdołowany, jego ulubioną rzeczą do roboty (lub raczej, jedyną rzeczą, jaką chciał robić), było leżenie na plecach na łóżku, na kołdrze, z zamkniętymi oczami, dłońmi ułożonymi na brzuchu i słuchanie głośno muzyki. To działało, kiedy tęsknił za domem i mamą, działało w liceum, kiedy zawalił test lub on i jego brat się pokłócili. Jedyną wadą tego na uniwersytecie było to, że większość jego znajomych z piętra znało różnicę pomiędzy jego zwyczajową muzyką, a jego zawierającą smutne piosenki muzyką, a więc wszyscy wiedzieli, kiedy był zdołowany i każdy kończył, pytając go jak się ma, kiedy w końcu wychodził ze swojej jaskini melancholii.

                Nie przeszkadzały mu jedynie o to jak się czuje od jednej osoby i było to Zayn; zawsze był w tym taki słodki, z tendencją do przylepiania się, stałego sprawdzania co u niego i oferowania mu przejażdżek na barana lub uścisków czy coś, i to było tak cholernie ujmujące. Ale niestety, był on jednym z powodów dla którego Niall schował się w swoim pokoju i włączył głośniki na całą moc, więc nawet na to nie czekał.

                Gdzieś między rykiem Adele, Niall usłyszał dźwięk otwieranych, a potem zamykanych drzwi. Zamiast spojrzeć na intruza, on wciąż trzymał swoje oczy zamknięte i podśpiewywał głośno „ _Throw your soul through every open door”_ , mając nadzieję, że ktokolwiek to jest, zrozumie przekaz; że był emocjonalny i nie miał ochoty odpowiadać.

  - _Count your blessings to fin what you look fo-or_.* – Harry kontynuował I chociaż Niall wciąż miał zamknięte oczy, wiedział, że Harry uśmiecha się z tymi dołeczkami.

                Kiedykolwiek Niall był w tym humorze i starał się stłumić to muzyką, największym wkładem Harry’eog było śpiewanie razem z piosenką, dopóki Niall nie zdecydował się z nim pogadać. Albo Harry nie był świadomy po co była ta muzyka, albo po prostu nie mógł oprzeć się temu, co akurat leciało. Niall nie był pewien o co chodziło, ale podejrzewał tą drugą kwestię.

                Niall poczuł, jak jego łóżko ugina się nieco i prychnął wewnętrznie, ponieważ Louis mógł być tym upartym, ale Harry był tym cierpliwym i mógł wisieć nad nim tak długo, jak będzie trzeba.

  - Zakładam, że Louis ci powiedział. O wielbicielu i wszystkim. – Niall mruknął i usłyszał ciche chichotanie. Na oślep zaczął poklepywać łóżko, by znaleźć pilot od wieży i podgłośnić muzykę.

  - Zależy. Co sprawi że poczujesz się teraz lepiej, prawda czy kłamstwo? – zapytał Harry i w odpowiedzi Niall jęknął przeciągle. Cholerny Louis i jego głupia niezdolność utrzymywania rzeczy przed Harrym. – Tak myślałem. Ale pomyślałem, że dam ci wybór.

  - Wspaniale, teraz jest trójka ludzi, którzy wiedzą, a ja nie jestem żadną z nich. – Narzekał.

  - Cóż, Liam wszedł i zapytał, dlaczego zaczynasz puszczać swoją smutną muzykę, więc – powiedział Harry.

                Niall raz jeszcze jęknął.

 - Więc, kurwa, wszyscy wiecie, kto to jest?

  - Ni, wiesz, że to prawdopodobnie nie powinno się tak ułożyć – powiedział Harry, używając swojego kojącego głosu. – Myślę, że reszta z nas powinna być zostać zaskoczona w tym samym czasie co ty.

  - Cóż, będąc szczerym, żaden z was nie wydaje się być zbyt zaskoczony. – Niall powiedział beznamiętnie, w końcu otwierając oczy, ale wpatrując się w sufit.

  - To prawdopodobnie dlatego, że nie jesteśmy – powiedział Harry, a Niall musiał przynajmniej podziwiać jego szczerość. – Jedynym zaskoczeniem jest to, że zdołał utrzymywać to w sekrecie tak długo.

  - A to dlaczego? – westchnął Niall.

  - Obawiam się, że nie mogę się tym podzielić, stary – powiedział Harry, brzmiąc, jakby szczerze żałował, układając dłoń na udzie Nialla. – To ujawni zbyt wiele. Ale, jeśli to jakieś pocieszenie, od dawna wiedzieliśmy że to nadchodzi. Jesteś jedynym, który wydawał się nie zauważać.

  - Wow, uznaj mnie za pocieszonego – warknął sarkastycznie. – Nie mam pojęcia kto to jest.

  - Cóż, mam wrażenie, że dowiesz się wkrótce, Nialler – powiedział Harry. Poklepał nogę Nialla, zanim jego ciężar opuścił łóżko. – Przykro mi, że to zakończyło się w ten sposób.

  - Jest w porządku. – Niall powiedział po chwili. Podniósł głowę, patrząc, jak Harry idzie do drzwi. – Haz – zawołał, a wysoki chłopak zatrzymał się, obracając się w jego stronę. – Będę zadowolony z tego, kto to jest?

                Harry uśmiechnął się szeroko.

  - Naprawdę, naprawdę myślę, że będziesz.

 _Wystarczająco, by zapomnieć o Zaynie?_ , było pytaniem na końcu jego języka, ale powstrzymał się i po prostu patrzył, jak Harry otworzył drzwi i wszedł. Niall podniósł pilot i ponownie włączył muzykę.

  _\- Rolling in the dee-eep._

 

  
* _I’ll be sure to Slyther-in if I can make your Huffle Puff -_ zabawna gra słów. Slyther brzmi jak slither, czyli ślizgać się, pełzać, a Huffle Puff (huff and puff) to dyszeć i sapać. Sami rozumiecie. ; )  
**Chłopcy pięknie śpiewają sobie Adele – “Rolling in the deep”.


	7. Chapter 7

                Niall obudził się następnego ranka z mentalnością, z którą większość studentów budzi się prędzej czy później; żałując i będąc zażenowany poprzednim wieczorem. Faktycznie dołował się muzycznie nad jakimś przypadkowym chłopakiem, którego nawet jeszcze nie znał, a mógł skończyć, wcale nie lubiąc go tak bardzo. Nie wspominając o tym, że był płaczliwy i emocjonalny przed Zaynem, który prawdopodobnie pomyślał, że Niall był naprawdę, kurwa, zdesperowany, by błagać go o powiedzenie, kim jest ten chłopak. Wspaniale.

                Przewrócił się i ze łzami w oczach sprawdził godzinę na zegarku; jęknął, gdy światło cyferek go poraziło. Wciąż było dużo za wcześnie jak na sobotę, by Zayn się obudził (cholera, to było nawet za wcześnie dla niego, by być przebudzonym, ale wiedział, że kiedy raz się obudzi, nie ma mowy, by zasnął), więc nie był to najlepszy czas by pójść i przeprosić lub się wyjaśnić, czy cokolwiek, ale to był dobry czas, by go unikać.

                Samemu prowokując się psychicznie, Niall w końcu sturlał się z łózka i włożył pierwsze, w miarę czyste ubrania, które mógł znaleźć, zanim wziął portfel i ruszył do wyjścia. Zerknął na łóżko Louisa które, niezaskakująco, było puste. Louis spał w pokoju Harry’ego przez 95% czasu, ale Niall miał uczucie, że Louis zdecydowanie nie został przekonany, do zostania w innym pokoju wczorajszego wieczora.

  - Hej, Niall. – Blondyn odwrócił się, zamykając drzwi, by zobaczyć Liama idącego w jego stronę z końca korytarza, machając.

                Niall odmachał mu, mobilizując się do najlepszego uśmiechu, jaki mógł z siebie wydobyć.

  - Właśnie szedłem by zobaczyć, czy wstałeś. Chcesz iść na śniadanie?

  - Jasne – powiedział Niall, dochodząc do Liama. Szli przez chwilę w ciszy, zanim Liam odezwał się.

  - Wiesz, jestem z tobą, stary – powiedział, zerkając na Nialla i wzruszył ramionami, gdy spotkał jego spojrzenie. – Mam na myśli, byłbym tak samo wykończony jak ty. – Nie sprecyzował, o czym mówił, ale obaj wiedzieli, że nie musiał tego robić.

  - Nie jestem tym wykończony – powiedział Niall, a potem poprawił się. – To znaczy, nie dbam tak naprawdę o to, czy to będzie dalej trwać, to po prostu-

  - Rozumiem – powiedział Liam. – Tajemnice przestają być zabawne, kiedy tylko ty jesteś poza nimi. Jeśli mam być szczery, chciałbym, żeby Louis mi nie powiedział, z uczciwości do ciebie. Ostatnią rzeczą, jaką chcę zrobić, to sprawić, by ktokolwiek tak się czuł.

                Niall nie odpowiedział, ale westchnął ciężko przez nos.

                Dlaczego, och, dlaczego, nie mógł lubić Liama?

~~~

                Kiedy kończył śniadanie z Liamem, Niall był w znacznie lepszym nastroju. Wiedział, że musi w którymś momencie będzie musiał porozmawiać z Zaynem i Louisem, ale Liam zapewnił go, że to nie będzie tak złe, jak Niall sądzi. Niall był pewien, że tak nie będzie, cała ta męka nie była jakąś wielką sprawę, ale słuchał w kółko swojej smutnej muzyki, więc oczywiście zrobił z tego o wiele większą sprawę, niż była naprawdę. Cokolwiek, nastolatki mają tendencję do dramatyzowania, prawda?

                Naprzeciwko niego, Liam był w połowie wyjaśniania czegoś ze swoich zajęć prawniczych, czego Niall w ogóle nie rozumiał, kiedy telefon chłopaka zaczął dzwonić. Podniósł go i sprawdził, podczas gdy Niall siorbał swoje czekoladowe mleko. Podniósł brwi, kiedy Liam uśmiechnął na cokolwiek było na ekranie.

  - Kto to? – zapytał Niall, gryząc jabłko, kiedy Liam zaczął odpisywać.

  - Och, tylko moja mama – odpowiedział, wciąż na niego nie patrząc. – Ale właściwie muszę zrobić test online do wieczora, więc możemy...? – Wskazał na drzwi jadalni, a Niall skinął głową, wstając i podnosząc swoją tackę.

                Liam uśmiechał się głupio przez całą drogę do akademika i nawet pomimo tego, że Niall wiedział, że to było wbrew rozsądkowi, nie zapytał o to. Kiedy dotarli na ich piętro, Liam wskazał w kierunku swojego pokoju i powiedział:

  - Cóż, muszę iść robić... tę rzecz. Więc. Na razie. Baw się dobrze! – Przerwał. – Z, no wiesz… swoją sobotą. – I z tym obrócił się, pędząc do pokoju.

                Przez to, uczucie strachu zaczęło kiełkować w żołądku Nialla, gdy szedł w stronę swojego pokoju. Liam był gównianym kłamcą, przez co mógł być albo świetnym, albo koszmarnym prawnikiem.

                Miał wrażenie, że Liam wziął go na śniadanie, by go rozproszyć (czym byłby nieco zirytowany, gdyby inie wiedział, że Liam zdecydowanie zrobi to także następnego dnia, by przeprosić.) W chwili, kiedy dotarł do swojego pokoju, patrząc na suchą tablicę, był pewien, że Liam wziął go na śniadanie, by go rozproszyć.

                W rogu tablicy była jasnozielona karteczka, przyciągając wzrok Nialla. Wyciągnął kawałek papieru i przeczytał wiadomość, napisaną zwyczajnymi literkami.

_„Hej, przystojniaku._

_Kiedy to zacząłem, to miała być tylko jednorazowa sprawa. Chciałem narysować ten mały rysunek i sprawić, że się uśmiechniesz. Nie miało być żadnej tajemnicy ani szukania wiatru w polu, ale zorientowałem się, że lubię wywoływać twój uśmiech w ten sposób tak bardzo, że nie chciałem przestać. To było wspaniałe, obserwować, jak coś tak małego wywołuje taką radość na twojej twarzy. Jak już prawdopodobnie wiesz, cała sprawa wymknęła się nieco spod kontroli. Ale chcę byś wiedział, że nigdy nie zrobiłem tego wszystkiego z innego powodu, aniżeli sprawić, byś był szczęśliwy. Zgaduję, że moim celem było po prostu wywołanie twojego uśmiechu. Czy to w porządku?”_

                Niall próbował przełknąć walące serce, przewracając kartkę, by upewnić się, że nie ma tam nic więcej. Kiedy zdecydował, że nie było, jego wzrok wrócił na tablicę. Tam były słowa, napisane pięknym kaligraficznym pismem, z długimi, zawiniętymi pociągnięciami w jasnych kolorach.

**„Odwróć się”**

                Niall przełknął, a jego palce nagle zaczęły się trząść. Stwierdził, że chce przeciągnąć końcowe ujawnienie tak długo, jak będzie mógł, z jakiegokolwiek powodu, więc pozwolił, by wzrok opadł na mały rysunek pod wiadomością.

                Było tam dwóch małych, kreskówkowych ludzi; jednym z nich była zwyczajowa karykatura Nialla z różowymi policzkami, blond włosami z brązowymi odrostami i wielkimi, niebieskimi oczami. Drugi rysunek chłopca miał znajome rysy twarzy, czarne włosy, brązowe oczy i zarost. Stał przed małym Niallem z czymś, co wyglądało jak znak w jego dłoniach. Znak zawierał tylko maleńkie, różowe serduszko ze znakiem zapytania, ale kreskówkowy Niall wydawał się być zaskoczony i zadowolony jednocześnie, z maleńką chmurką unoszącą się nad jego głową z kolejnym małym, pasującym serduszkiem i wykrzyknikiem.

                Już jakoś nie chciał tego przedłużać.

                Przygotował się, biorąc głęboki oddech, zanim odwrócił się, zwalczając dźwięk, który chciał się wydostać z jego gardła, gdy zobaczył Zayna opierającego się o ścianę, wyglądającego nieśmiało, ale uśmiechającego się. Trzymał w dłoniach inną tablicę, która, jak zauważył Niall, była popisana różnymi smugami kolorów. Na tablicy, którą trzymał, nie było wiele – tylko różowe serduszko i znak zapytania.

                Niall spojrzał na tablicę, później na Zayna, potem na swoje drzwi, potem znów na Zayna który przez chwilę wyglądał na zdenerwowanego, ale miał nadzieję.

  - Ty dupku – powiedział, idąc do Zayna, który roześmiał się i pozwolił tablicy opaść na bok, więc mógł otworzyć ramiona dla Nialla.

                Starszy chłopak owinął ręce wokół niego, opierając głowę na ramieniu blondyna.

  - Przepraszam, że nie powiedziałem ci kto to jest – powiedział, a uśmiech w jego głosie był oczywisty. – Ten drugi chłopak nigdy by mi nie wybaczył.

  - Zamknij się. – Niall zachichotał, promieniejąc nawet bardziej, kiedy poczuł, że Zayn przyciska swoje czoło do jego. – Jak to w ogóle ciągnąłeś? Tego dnia, kiedy poszliśmy pobiegać, nie mogłeś-

  - Pamiętasz, jak wróciłem do środka? – zapytał, a Niall poczuł, jak jego usta się otwierają.

  - Ale nie było cię tylko przez kilka minut!

 - Szybkie rysowanie, kochanie – wymamrotał Zayn, nie widząc, ale prawdopodobnie czując, jak Niall różowieje na to czułe słowo. – Te głupie ćwiczenia, które robimy w klasie, w końcu na coś się przydały.

                Niall sapnął, wysuwając się uścisku i biorąc tablicę, która wypadła z dłoni Zayna. Sięgnął po jeden z markerów z kubka, który trzymał obok drzwi. Trącił Zayna, kiedy ten próbował zerknąć nad jego ramieniem, uśmiechając się. Kiedy Zayn się poddał i odsunął, pozwalając mu pracować, Niall zmazał znak zapytania i zastąpił go wykrzyknikiem.

  - Możesz teraz spojrzeć – powiedział, trzymając przed sobą tablicę i patrząc, jak Zayn odwrócił się, wziął tablice i uśmiechnął się w sposób, który był tak niesamowicie czuły, że Niall był pewien, że jego serce mogło zmiażdżyć resztę jego organów przez to, jak bardzo urosło.

  - Jesteś głupi – powiedział Niall, zatracając się w tych jasnych, karmelowych oczach, kiedy Zayn spojrzał na niego. – Jesteś głupi i uroczy, i bardzo cię lubię.

                Zayn wyszczerzył się, zarzucając rękę na jego ramiona i przyciągając go bliżej, składając pocałunek na zaróżowionym policzku Nialla.

  - Ditto.*

~~~

 -Więc, to para kosmitów? – powiedział Zayn, zakradając się za Nialla i owijając ramiona wokół jego szczupłej talii.

  - Nie, pieprz się, spadaj. – Niall mruknął, kończąc rysunek, zanim zatkał marker i wrzucił go z powrotem do kubka. Nadal się dąsał, ale pozwolił sobie pochylić się do pocałunku, który oferował mu Zayn. – Cześć.

  - Cześć, kochanie – odpowiedział Zayn. Odwrócił się do tablicy i rysunku, który zrobił Niall. – Zatem, co to jest?

  - Teraz, pamiętaj, że nie jestem mistrzem, utalentowanym artystycznie, jak niektórzy ludzie – powiedział Niall. – Ale to mieliśmy być my.

                Zayn wyprostował się, patrząc znad ramienia Nialla i zmrużył oczy.

  - Och, myślę, że teraz to widzę.

  - Kłamca – powiedział Niall.

  - Nie, naprawdę, spójrz – powiedział Zayn, sięgając nad ramieniem swojego chłopaka, wskazując na rysunek. – To są nasze usta, prawda? Całujemy się.

                Niall parsknął śmiechem.

  - Chciałbyś. To nasze dłonie. Trzymamy się za nie.

  - Och, naprawdę? – spytał Zayn i Niall nagle poczuł ciepłe palce łączące się z jego własnymi. – Spójrz na to, faktycznie. A teraz, co z moim pomysłem? – Poruszył ciemnymi brwiami i cóż, Niall nigdy nie mógłby oprzeć się komuś, kto sprawił, że się uśmiechnął.

 

*Ditto – to znak powtórzenia; kopia. Postanowiłam zostawić w oryginale, przez wzgląd na wcześniejsze znaki zapytania i wykrzykniki. ;)

 


End file.
